One More Time
by QueVeeBee
Summary: “One more time?” he asked, needing the reassurance, knowing deep down that it could never be just one more time. “Yes. Yes. Oh God yes,” Blair responded desperately as her body clenched around him, her nails running scratch marks up and down his back. C/B


**Quick one shot of Chuck/Blair. Rated M for sexual content. **

**Happy Readings!

* * *

**

"One more time. That's all," Blair whispered against Chuck's ear.

Groaning viciously, Chuck pushed Blair onto the bed hurriedly and ripped off her silk dress. The navy fabric fell to the floor in a hushed movement as he undid his own pants and shirt. He ate away hungrily at her pouty lips, reveling in the feel of her warm tongue, soft mouth, womanly scent and taste. She was an addiction, an addiction he actually feared and worried about giving in to. The effects of the drugs and the alcohol he readily abused paled in comparison to the effects she had on him. She would be his death, he was sure of it.

Ignoring his better judgment, Chuck ran his hands up and down Blair's silky skin, resting possessively on the swell of her right breast. He played and fondled her nipple until it was erect and he felt it scrape against his chest as he leaned closer to her. His hand skimmed further down her body and reached the scarcely there material that adorned, more than actually covered, that warm center he so desperately sought. Taking the thin strap between his strong hands, he gave a determined tug and the torn lace soon joined the rumpled imitation of what use to be a dress on the ground.

"Fuck Blair. What you do to me..." Chuck growled as he took her ear lobe between his teeth and gently bit and suckled the way he knew made her wetter than he could ever ask for. Blair bucked and writhed beneath him, emanating loud moans and groans as her body sought quick fulfillment from the man that laid on top of her.

God she didn't need the tenderness, the seduction, the foreplay. All she wanted was hardcore sex. A quick session in bed that left her satiated and left him half unconscious on top of her. That was all. It was the only thing she needed. Just one more time.

Chuck pulled back, holding his weight up on his arms as he looked down into her intense brown eyes. Moving his erection to the entrance of her wet core, he nudged in slightly before he spoke. "One more time?" he asked, needing the reassurance, knowing deep down that it could never be just one more time.

"Yes. Yes. Oh God yes," Blair responded desperately as her body clenched around him, her nails running scratch marks up and down his back, her thighs wrapping around him tighter, refusing to let him go.

Chuck groaned in pleasure as he drove in savagely and claimed her body for that one last time.

--xoxo-xoxo--

_**Four Years Later**_

"Bass..." Blair murmured seductively as she cornered Chuck in the hallway of the Manhattan lounge they happened to cross paths in.

"Waldorf. The college experience did you good," Chuck whispered back, instantly recognizing the playful glint in Blair's soul searing eyes. He leaned in closer, not worrying about propriety or manners. She was obviously unconcerned with being caught, seeing as she had cornered him near the men's bathroom in the back of the lounge. Taking a handful of her hair in his hands, he roughly pulled her head back, exposing her milky throat to his craving lips. He nipped, sucked, licked.

She panted, moaned, running her fingers in his own hair and kissing any part of his face she could reach.

"I want to fuck you," Chuck said hoarsely against her ear. "Let me fuck you."

No niceties. No words of love or seduction. He wanted her to know exactly what this was. Needed to reassure himself that that was all it was.

"Yes..." Blair moaned behind heavy lidded eyes.

"Tell me. Ask me for it," Chuck demanded as he pushed her against the wall and forced her eyes to meet his.

"What?" Blair asked on a gasp.

"Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you," Chuck assured her.

"Chuck...I..."

"Waldorf. Say it and I'll ram this cock so far inside of you you'll be able to taste it." God he was crude, but he didn't care. _This was all this encounter was about. Nothing else. Nothing more._

"Mmm...Chuck...fuck me...please," Blair grounded out, the coarseness of Chuck's words further inciting the heat pounding inside of her.

Moaning in response, Chuck undid his pants quickly, shoved her inside the men's bathroom and pushed her against the wall. In one swift moment, he removed his erection from inside his pants, shoved her skirt up and out of the way, yanked her underwear off of her and threw it across the room and proceeded to fuck her the way he had been wanting to do so for all these years.

Four years since he'd seen her. Four years since he'd last touched her, tasted her, made love to her. But this was it. No more. Just this once. Only one more time.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_**One Year Later**_

"You know what I want, right?" Chuck said as he wrapped an arm possessively against Blair's waist and pulled her against his hard body.

Blair sighed as her butt touched his obvious need. The swell of his cock making her melt inside, her body already wet and waiting to have him fill her.

"Nate is downstairs," Blair whispered, knowing that it didn't matter whether Nate was downstairs, next door or five feet in front of her. She intended to do this. Just one more time.

"I don't care if your precious Nathaniel is watching through a peephole. I intend to claim that wet pus-" Chuck's words were cut short as Blair turned around swiftly and captured his mouth with her own.

"We have to be quick," Blair gasped against his lips, knowing that the party downstairs would soon miss them. There was no way her absence wouldn't be noticed at her own engagement party. She couldn't believe she was giving in to him at her own engagement party. _Just one more time Blair. What's the harm in that?_

If she had any sense at all, she would know that the harm was that her body never gave him up. That it would never be just one more time. That no matter what their differences and what the reasons were that they couldn't be together, their bodies were blind to all of it. Their bodies always found a way back to each other, pretending that it would be for one last time. Both knowing deep down that once more would never be enough.

"Quick? I haven't fucked you in a year. This will only be a few seconds," Chuck murmured on a raspy breath. _God she feels amazing. _

Tugging at his belt, he undid his pants and shoved her closer to the bed. He gently undid the straps of her dress, aware that they had to maintain appearances, that he couldn't lose complete control until he was deep within her. "Hurry up," Blair pleaded as Chuck slowly lowered her dress to the floor.

Grinning wickedly, Chuck reached out to push her on the bed. Blair slipped away from his reach and pushed him onto the bed. "I'm in control," Blair whispered as she toppled over him on the bed.

Chuck gave off a throaty laughter as he grabbed on to her hips. "Really? Isn't that your wet pussy dripping all over me? I don't think you can call that control," he teased as he rubbed his erection along her slick folds.

"Maybe I won't let you fuck me," Blair shot back angrily, annoyed at her treacherous body for responding so desperately to his touch.

"Let me? Let me? Blair, you don't _let _me do anything. I do what I want. And what I want right now is this..." with that he thrust his entire length inside of her in one swift move.

Her screaming orgasm tore through the room, followed quickly by Chuck's own savage release.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_**Five months later**_

Chuck sat next to the happy couple as Blair and Nate shared an intimate moment. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Nate leaned close to Blair's ear, whispering something that caused Blair to giggle huskily. In two more weeks they'd be married. In two more weeks they could no longer continue their secretive sexual encounters.

One more time had turned to once a week. Now it was one more time once a day.

He was sleeping with his best friend's fiancée. He was sleeping with Blair Waldorf-soon-to-be-Archibald. He didn't know when one more time had lost its meaning. But they'd lost themselves in the passion that existed between them. They'd lost themselves in the moment, in the touch, in the feeling.

They both knew their time was fleeting. They both knew that sooner or later, it would truly be one more time.

Sliding his hand under the table, he continued talking to Serena and Dan as his hand found Blair's creamy thigh and quickly worked its way under her skirt. He could feel her tense beneath his touch. He knew it wasn't from the shock or the fear of being caught, it was because of the expectation. It wasn't the first time he had worked her with his fingers while others sat around. He'd made her come under the table just last week, as they sat with Eleanor and Mrs. Archibald discussing plans for the wedding.

"Will you excuse me for a moment," Blair cut into the conversation. "Chuck can I talk to you for a second?" she asked with as straight a face as she could muster.

Nate eyed Blair in confusion but readily excused her. He watched the two walking away and turned to Serena. "I wonder what's wrong with Blair?"

"She's probably prepping a surprise for you and needs Chuck's help," Serena offered, knowing full well what her best friend was about to do. She'd known about Blair and Chuck's elicit affair since the moment it started, but she'd been unable to convince her friend to break it off.

--xoxo--xoxo--

_**Two weeks later**_

"Blair...you can't do this," Chuck whispered gently against the nape of her neck as she stood in front of the mirror in her cream colored wedding gown.

"Chuck. What are you doing here?" Blair asked as a grave expression crossed her features.

"Don't marry him."

"You've got to be kidding?" she asked in surprise, quickly turning around and facing him.

"I've never been more serious in my life," Chuck whispered.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me? Do you want sex? We agreed our last time was last night. Let it go, Chuck," Blair spat, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"It's not sex!" Chuck said desperately. "Don't you understand? It's never been one more time for us. We always want more. We always need more. Please..." Chuck's voice broke, "Please don't marry him."

Blair tried to turn around slowly, tears already brimming her eyes, but Chuck stilled her movements and held her gaze. "Where was all this when I needed it? We both knew what this was about. We shouldn't have allowed it to get this far," Blair shook her head as the tears began trailing down her cheeks.

"We were already this far gone from the moment it started. From the first time I tasted your lips during Truth or Dare in middle school, from the moment I took your virginity and made love to you in the back of my limo, from the moment we first told one another that we loved each other. Don't you see, this thing between us was never over. It can't be over because it's still so real, so consuming."

"Chuck, please..." Blair said trying to pull away from his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Blair, I can't let you go. I can't lose you again. Not after all these years..."

"I can't. How am I suppose to walk out on Nate? How can I do something like that to him?" Blair cried.

"Stop thinking about what he wants. What do you want?" Chuck murmured as he grabbed onto her hand and held it close against his heart. "Give us one more try to make this work. All I need is one more time..."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know I left an opened ending, but I figured you guys could imagine what happened next... Anyway hope you guys enjoyed. xoxo**


End file.
